Robotic
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: The gang are given a normal biology assignment. Robotic babies. Jay and Theresa, Archie and Atlanta, Herry and Aria, Neil and Athelle, Odie and Breanna. Can this help them release suppressed feelings? Also includes HERRYxOC, NEILxOC, ODIExOC. Please read and review! Aria Ares, Athelle Athena, Breanna Briseis


Heey guys; I'm back with a whole new story called Robotic. So here's the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Ask me any question about COTT, and I can answer it. ;)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COTT! No matter how hard I wish. If I did, there would be atleast ten more seasons.

* * *

**THE BROWNSTONE - JAY'S P.O.V:**

I was the first to wake up early that Monday morning, the chilly winter air greeting me as I peeled the sheets of my body, and swung my legs to the side of the bed, putting my feet into my grey slippers, and stood up, running my hands through my messy brown hair, sighing intently. I opened my door, and started to walk to the top of the stairs, when my secret love, Theresa, came charging out of her bedroom door, her emerald green eyes wide with mischief, crashing into me.

She realised who she crashed into, and her eyes widened considerably, a fierce red blush adorning her pale cheeks. She was beautiful.

"Oh, sorry Jay!" she laughed, gripping onto my upper arms to steady herself. Not five seconds after that, the colour from her face disappeared, and her eyes zoned out. A vision.

"Theresa?" I asked alarmed, waving and snapping my fingers in front of her face, willing for her to snap out of it. "Come on Theresa." I was starting to get worried. Her visions never lasted this long. She finally snapped out of it, and took a hasty step away from me. I felt slightly disappointed, but I didn't dwell on it.

"Is everything ok Theresa?" I asked her gently, my hands reaching out to pull her to me.

Stepping backwards, further into her room, she replied, "Fine Jay." she sounded. Hurt, but I don't know why. What was the vision about? It must have been something serious if its got her so wound up about this.

"What did you see?" I asked, my brown eyes staring intently into her emerald green ones, the tone of my voice instantly turning robotic as I went into what Archie and Atlanta had dubbed "leader mode".

"Nothing of importance to you Jay." she said bluntly. Ok, now I was super hurt. She never trapped me off from her visions. I was right, something is terribly wrong. I was about to demand her to tell me, but she was gone and down the stairs before I could blink. I sighed and turned around and headed up towards the one place I could think. The rooftop.

**ATLANTA'S P.O.V: **

"Theresa, you would never believe what happened in the middle of Archie and I's horror movie marathon last night!" I yelped excitedly. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm! He was so cute sometimes, but also a jerk. MY jerk. All I got was a grunt in return.

I sighed and sat down across from her at the table. "Ok, what did Jay do this time?"

"Nothing," she replied. Her mouth was open to continue, but I interrupted.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked. She gave me the death glare, which told me to shut up, or all my dirty little secrets will be handed to Archie on a gold platter.

"I had a vision this morning, I touched Jay, and I got a vision of him standing with a girl, with a baby in her arms, he then leant forward and kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. I don't trust that vision, and then it changed to Cronus standing above the girl, and Jay was in front of her, with his eyes like daggers. I'm worried Atlanta." she finished, she was obviously really disturbed by this vision, considering her massive crush on Jay since we all first met.

"Do you think, the girl in this vision could be you in the future?" I asked, after pondering for a little while.

"I didn't think of that. I don't know Lanta, she doesn't look like me, but then again she does. I'm just so confused. All I can sense from Jay is stress and confusion. Sometimes I think he likes me, but then he goes and switches from "caring Jay" to "the leader Jay". I can't tell anymore." she then buried her head in hands, her elbows sitting on the bench. I then looked at the clock. Crap, Theresa and I have a lesson with Ares this morning.

"Come on Terri, we'll finish our chat later, we have to get to our lesson with Ares." I jumped up, grabbing a hold of her wrist and practically dragged her out the kitchen door to get to school. And we had double biology today. This was going to be fun.

"While we're walking, tell me what happened in the movie marathon last night?" Theresa indicated, winking in my direction, as she knows that I have a thing for Archie.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Leave a nice little review underneath, I take constructive criticism really well, but not flames... So go ahead! Thanks again!

~Darky


End file.
